100 Words of Zevie
by PurpleBacon
Summary: A maximum of 5 sentences for each word, all related to Zevie. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a 100 words for Zevie! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

1. Avarice

When Zander was attacked by yet another crowd of fangirls, he thanked the heavens that Stevie was a little greedy with him.

2. Audiotape

He gave her a playlist made especially for her at the end of the day, the last song being Lady.

3. Azure

He always admired the how beautiful Stevie looked when she wore his favorite color.

4. Chagrin (embarassment)

"I meant for that to happen." He stammers, right after he trips and crashes lips with Stevie, but they both couldn't deny the unexpected pleasure of their lips against each other.

5. Chant

The sound of her voice was almost like an incantation, hypnotizing him to fall in love with her even more.

6. Charm

The chain on Stevie's wrist was charmed with 48 pendants, all given by Zander at the end of each month. She considered it as a lucky charm since it always made Zander remember her.

7. Infinite

Her ring was carved into the symbol, engraved behind it were the words, "For longer than forever."

8. Inhaler

Zander never left his house without Stevie's inhaler in his bag, even though the last time Stevie had an asthma attack was 2 years ago, he didn't want to see her literally breathless ever again.

9. Innuendo

"Stevie's taking me to Wonderland," he tells the band, oblivious to their snickers and Stevie's relentless roll of the eyes.

"We're pretty sure you'll enjoy _that_, Z."

"Yah, then you can tell me how fast the rollercoaster goes."

The room erupts into laughter, even Stevie couldn't help but chuckle at Zander's bad choice of words.

"It's a theme park! Not_ that_!"he complains, cheeks as red as a tomato, but smiling nonetheless.

10. Sedate

He thought the fanwar would end when he chose to answer their questions and kiss Stevie, but that only did the opposite.

11. Seer

She couldn't help but wonder what the fortuneteller had meant by:  
"You'll witness another alibi  
when he who loves  
nearly admits  
but covers it up  
with a furry hound."

12. Secure

Stevie's brothers trusted Zander well enough to leave them alone together, but they never could control themselves when they peeked through their doors with a video recorder in their hands.

13. Lecherous

He never understood why he felt sweat break down his temples and hands, and how his breathing cuts short whenever he sees Stevie biting her lip.

14. Leaf

Stevie always marked her books with leaves, so on one autumn Wednesday, Zander came into her room and dropped a bag of fallen leaves to the floor, filling the room with sunset-colors. Stevie refused to clean it up when her mom saw the mess, telling her how she wouldn't have to worry about having her bushes become barren anymore, but truth was, she liked how the leaves reminded her of Zander's presence.

15. Learn

Lesson learned: Never make out with Stevie when her brothers are coming home early.

16. Epiphany

"Zander, this might come out as a surprise to you, but we have come to understand that it is time we help you with your very slow mind and give you a very big hint to what will be your greatest epiphany of all: You like Stevie."

17. Enthuse

They both tried their best to mask their happiness when they were assigned duet partners for their Music class.

18. Equinox

Every time he was with Stevie, he felt as if the days and nights were a little too short.

19. Ratio

Kacey wasn't surprised at all when she found out that there were more Zevie fans than Zacey fans, in fact she was a little bit more than pleased.

20. Raven

He always found a lot of similarities between Stevie and a raven; mysterious, vicious, and somehow mesmerizing.

21. Realism

Their relationship was very evident to everyone else, so obvious that the number of girls chasing after Zander had lessened. Now, only if the couple themselves knew.

22. Baby

Their baby was the only girl he would ever love as much as Stevie.

23. Bard

She laughs as she reads a poem Zander gave her when they were ten:

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Stevie is very pretty  
Will you marry me, please?

24. Banana

Stevie laughed as she found a banana in the car as they drove their way to their honeymoon.

25. Fractious

Zander wondered why there never seemed to be as much girls chasing him ever since he started dating Stevie.

* * *

Hope that was good! :) I'll be writing the next 25 soon

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASE REVIEWW I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES

stay classy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Vamplove218 - Thank you! I should probably make that into a real one shot xD

Justcallmelarry - Thanks for the idea! I'm planning to get the ones that could be a story (like vagabond and vainglory) and turn them into one-shots. I'll start writing them after I finish the Christmas Specials :)

Here are words 26-50! Hope you like it :)

* * *

1. Forsake

When her dad left her mom forever, she decided that love did nothing but cause a lifetime's pain, but she always forgot about that when Zander came in the room.

2. Forgery

He's met tons of girls, but none of them were even just a little bit similar to Stevie.

3. Scream

From time to time, she would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming in terror as flashes of her nightmare still gazing around in her mind, and Zander wouldn't stop singing to her until she was peacefully asleep.

4. Scout

He told himself he'd been trained for everything, but when Stevie challenged him to a wrestling match, he was as clueless as a baby.

5. Scoop

Zander was the only person Stevie allowed an extra scoop of ice cream on his smoothie.

6. Theater

Zander couldn't have controlled himself as he does the classic yawn-and-arm-over-the-shoulder act, but just because he gave in to watching a chic flick with her, she allowed it.

7. This

He sometimes thought she was too good to be true.

8. Thief

Whenever one of them would play their instruments and get lost in the music, the other would have a hard time pulling their attention away.

9. Will-o-the-wisp (something the fascinates)

There was something about how Zander played his ukulele- that cheeky smile, that irresistible voice, the way his fingertips plucked and strummed and shifted, and that mesmerizing glow in his eyes – Stevie found it very difficult to take her eyes off him.

10. Wind

He never likes how the wind messed up his perfectly prepared hair every winter, but Stevie always found it a little hot.

11. Who

_Zander _was the only one who could make her feel like she was the prettiest girl in the world.

12. Vainglory

When Stevie bet Zander that he wouldn't last one whole day without looking at his reflection, he found it quite a big help to stare into her eyes when they were face to face.

13. Vegetarian

"Vegetables are for hippies. Zander's a hippie, but I like Zander. So I'll give vegetables a chance. Did that make sense?"

14. Vengeance

On their trip to Seattle, Stevie was trapped by a crowd of boys hitting on her. Zander finally put to use all those years of going to the gym on those boys.

15. Vagabond (wanderer)

When Stevie boarded the plane, ready to leave her home and fulfill her dreams of travelling around the world, Zander burst through the gates, his suitcase in his hand, screaming "Stevanna Baskara, I will literally cross the whole world for you!"

16. Vile

Her taunting words and seductive stares were almost cruel to him.

17. Virgin

"No way you're still a virgin. You're dating Zander!"

18. Vociferous (crying out noisily)

She whined and whined until he finally gave in and made her play with his most precious ukulele. It seemed like a bad decision at first, but it she played it with such grace and expertise, he gave it to her for her birthday.

19. Rose

He gave her 12 roses for their one year anniversary and told her he would love her until the last one died. When she went home, she was happy to realize one of the roses was made of plastic.

20. Ruffle

He groans for the hundredth time as Stevie makes him wear another crime of fashion. She had to admit, the scowl on his face plus the extravagant ruffles on his shirt made him look like a puppy.

21. Root beer

When he was caught in a conversation with the jocks of his old school about whose girlfriends were the best, he found pride in saying, "My girlfriend can drink a whole can of rootbeer in 5 seconds."

22. Joke

She hated jokes, found it lame and illogical, but it wasn't the jokes Zander was throwing at her that made her laugh, it was the fact the he put so much effort just to see her smile.

23. Journey

Their relationship was the longest run they ever had, but stuck together through and thick and thin, learned from their mistakes, and found refuge in each other's arms.

24. Juncture

When Zander got writer's block, the rest of the band had to push Stevie to either fight with him or seduce him. It worked.

25. Constipate

The only good thing that came when Stevie had hers was Zander having the pleasure of massaging her.

* * *

Was the good? Bad? Should I make my sentences shorter or fix the order or? HELP. This is harder than you think xD

REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE A COOKIE FOR EACH REVIEW

and a one-shot based on a word from 1-50 of your choosing :) PLEASE REVIEW

stay classy :)


	3. Chapter 3

xEmilyHeartsx - Thank you! and I'm planning on making that a fic :) Hope you like this one!

zevieshipper13 - omg thank you! I love your stories :) Maybe I will! Thank you!

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! You get a cookie and a one-shot! :) Here are words 51-75!

* * *

Both of them were like bouncing balls of energy, they were always just at each other's necks about something.

52. Confute

Zander was bound to the thought that his type of girls were the dainty, flowery types, but when he met Stevie, that all changed.

53. Silly

She loved how he would make a fuss out of himself and cover it up with that goofy smile.

54. Signature

Somehow, all the songs they wrote together ended with the word love.

(AN: did you notice my main metaphor is 'star' xD it's mah signature!)

55. Silence

Those moments when they just stared into each other's eyes, and said nothing – it as the nothingness that made it everything.

56. Magnum Opus (chief work of a writer, musician, etc.)

When Zander looked back at all his songs, he's always liked Lady the most.

57. Madame

Zander started calling her 'Madame' after she gave him a white ring on a necklace and said "The classier, the better."

58. Macho

Stevie chuckled as he came in the room in a muscle shirt, pursing his lips just a little bit, flexing his muscles, and staring seductively at Stevie. And being the tease she was, she came close and whispered in his ear, "Not today, Z."

59. Shave

There was one time when Zander had to go a month without shaving. Let's say Stevie found the stubble a little more attractive than expected.

60. Shook

No matter how much she tried to avoid it, her feelings for Zander were as ignorable as an earthquake.

61. Shoot

When Valentine's Day arrived, Zander strutted into the school with cupid wings on his back, holding a bow and arrow shaped into hearts, and announced "With this one and only arrow that I will majestically aim at my beloved, I will bestow upon my love for thy fair maiden!" Stevie ended up with a bruise on her forehead and winged Zander kissing her.

62. Pastry

For her birthday, he saved enough to only buy her 13 cupcakes, each with letters forming the words, "I LOVE YOU, STEVI."

63. Pathetic

When they were given the chance to express each other's feeling to each other, they ended up having an argument on who was a better pianist.

64. Pawn

Stevie might have not known it, but Zander volunteering to write a song with her was just the start of his plan to get her to like him.

65. Door

When Stevie finally had it with love, Zander came in the room and pushed her to hold on a little longer.

66. Doughnut

When Kacey left them to make a dozen doughnuts for Kevin's birthday, they ended up messing themselves with flour and batter for the whole 3 hours.

67. Dove

When Stevie heard Zander talking about being the bigger person, he reminded her so much of the peaceful bird.

68. Shade

When Stevie caught him reading the first book to erectile trilogy, she grabbed the book and gave him a night that couldn't have amounted to whatever that book had said.

69. Severe

When Stevie left for Paris, he never learned how to live with the pain of a broken heart.

70. Seventy

"I wanna grow old with you." He sang to her on their wedding day, imagining the both of them holding hands, skin wrinkled and hair white, but still with the same starry, loving eyes.

71. Touch and go (uncertain state of affairs)

When he asked her if they were dating, she shook her head and gave him a kiss.

72. Tragedy

It's been 3 weeks since she died, 3 weeks since he started sitting by her grave unmoving, 3 weeks since he lost to the ruthless game of love, 3 weeks since he realized how in love he was with the girl whose fate was to be crashed.

73. Tot

Their baby's first word was 'Dammy'; they spent 3 weeks arguing if it meant _Da_ddy or Mo_mmy_, then ended up on the conclusion it wasn't a first word after all.

74. Clarinet

He surprised her when he played the clarinet for their music class to the tune of their favorite song.

75. Cliffhanger

Every infinite moment together just left them wanting a bigger infinity.

* * *

okay so not my best, but at least i tried! xD Hope the last set will be better. Thank you so much for reading! :)

PLEASE REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE AND A ONESHOT IN YOUR HONOR WOOOOPPP

stay classy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the last one! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! :)

* * *

76. Cliché

When Zander serenaded her with 'She'll Be A Star Now' under the full moon and starry sky, Stevie fell in love with him a little more.

77. Potion

His voice was like a love potion that enchanted her ever so deeply.

78. Precarious

He became a little dangerous when the boys started hitting on her.

79. Peace

Zander was a ukulele player who sang illegally at malls for money and talked about being the bigger person. Stevie had been right all along; he was a hippie.

80. Imminent

"We're dating."

"That took you long enough to figure that out, huh?"

81. Imperfect

It was her little imperfections that made her even more beautiful.

82. Impossible

Stevie found it completely questionable that he could play nearly every instrument in the world.

83. Manual

She never told him about all her little quirks, but somehow he managed to read her like a book.

84. Malinger

When Zander would laze around all day, avoiding their work of writing the songs, she had to kiss him about 3 times to inspire him.

85. Maze

She was as mysterious as a puzzle—he always looked like a doofus, but she would still laugh.

86. Waver

Stevie was actually a great dancer, but she couldn't resist Zander's offer of teaching her some moves.

87. Wednesday

It became tradition that every Wednesday, Zander and Stevie would write a new song for the band, just the two of them.

88. Weakling

He had to pretend he couldn't handle a tiny spider just to have Stevie hold him.

89. Awful

Zander knew Justin wouldn't give the love Stevie deserved, but he also knew Stevie just needed any kind of love. Ever since that night, he never ceased to show Stevie the love she truly deserved.

90. Awestruck

When she walked down the stairs for prom in a black, flowing gown, Zander couldn't mutter a word for 5 minutes, and when he finally did, the only word he could muster was "Wow."

91. Automaton

When it came to Stevie, Zander would do almost anything.

92. Closet

They would sometimes sneak out of their friend's sights during lunch to have some alone time in the janitor's closet.

93. Coin

"Heads, you ask Stevie out on a date. Tails, you confess your love for her through song." Nelson announces, tossing the coin into the air. "It's a win-win situation."

94. Cobra

He made Stevie promise that she wouldn't tell anyone how he screamed like a little girl over a plastic cobra.

95. Side effect

There was one tiny side effect with being best friends with Zander: you fall in love with him.

96. Sip

When Stevie made her own flavor of smoothie and Zander got the first try, he did his best to give a thumbs up despite the sourness biting his tongue. Her smile was worth it.

97. Sinus

Stevie blamed Zander for contaminating her with his sickness. Zander found it important to point out that it was her fault she couldn't stay away from him.

98. Lemon

Stevie said she would give him a kiss if he ate one whole lemon. Zander took on the challenge without a moment's thought.

99. Lure

His smile was like a trap for all the desperate girls out there, but Stevie was smart enough to manipulate the trap and make him fall for her instead.

100. Bells

He kept the ring inside the case of her bass.

* * *

Hope you liked that! Tell me your favorite words so I can fic them! Thanks so much for reading :)

PLEASE REVIEW IMAGINE THE CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS OF THE COOKIES

stay classy :)


End file.
